Capricho Nocturno
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: El Cirujano de la Muerte sabía con horror que la convivencia con los piratas del Sombrero de Paja cada día le estaba afectando más y la prueba de ello, era el paquete que atesoraba entre sus manos. Después de todo, era humano y tenía derecho a tener sus caprichos nocturnos como cualquiera, ¿no es así? [yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a E. Oda. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes y yaoi (chicoxchico).

**Personajes:** Trafalgar Law & Monkey D. Luffy

**Summary:** El Cirujano de la Muerte sabía con horror que la convivencia con los piratas del Sombrero de Paja cada día le estaba afectando más y la prueba de ello, era el paquete que atesoraba entre sus manos. Después de todo, era humano y tenía derecho a tener sus caprichos nocturnos como cualquiera, ¿no es así?

Aclaratoria: Es mi primer yaoi, no soy fujoshi ni nada por el estilo, solo me gusta esta pareja porque se me hacen opuestos y por tanto, adorables! :3 así que si es muy malo… ya saben el motivo jaja XD No escribo lemons heteros, por tanto, menos de yaois XD el rating es por lenguaje y por los malos pensamientos de algunos XD

_**Capricho Nocturno**_

Con un leve movimiento de su mano desactivó el room que había invocado y lentamente se sentó apoyando su espalda en el mástil del Thounsand Sunny. Escuchó los ronquidos del espadachín desde la torre de vigilancia y sonrió para sí, "no se despertará por ahora" concluyó. Con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario —por muy pesado que fuera el sueño de Zoro no quería complicarse más de la cuenta—, sacó del enorme abrigo marrón un pequeño botín de su exitoso asalto a la cocina: un pequeño paquete de manjar blanco. Un dulce cremoso conocido por su buen sabor y con color del caramelo, en pocas palabras, uno de los pocos vicios que el conocido Cirujano de la Muerte admitía tener. Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerse con dicho producto ya que era exclusivo de algunas regiones del Grand Line, por lo tanto, inexistente en el resto de los mares. Por eso, ese pequeño botín se había convertido en una especie de tesoro que solo se comería él y nadie más. O por lo menos, ese era su deseo inicial...

—¿Qué tienes allí, Torao? —preguntó un recién aparecido Luffy que veía curioso al producto que traía en sus manos.

Por acto reflejo, Law atinó a esconderlo nuevamente en su saco.

—Nada que sea importante —le respondió con un tono sombrío y amenazante en su voz.

—Pues, eso no es lo que parece —objetó Luffy como si fuera obvio luego de soltar unas carcajadas "shishishi".

El doctor, al contrario, no gesticuló sonrisa alguna.

—No es algo que te incumba, Mugiwara-ya —pronunció sin dejar de lado su tono amenazante que a cualquiera intimidaría, menos al buen y risueño Luffy—. Al menos, que quieras que te asesine —pensó con malicia.

—Oh vamos, Torao... —pidió el menor con un puchero—. ¡Si me muestras, te prometo no molestarte más!

—¿Seguro? —preguntó desconfiado

El menor no dijo nada, solo asintió emocionado como si estuviera guardando un secreto del gobierno mundial. Trafalgar asintió y sacó el paquete de su saco mostrándoselo al pequeño pirata.

—Eso es todo, no hagas mucho ruido para que Pierna Negra-ya no se dé cuenta —le exigió

Acto seguido, el otro moreno estalló en carcajadas que si no era porque Law lo silenció hubiese despertado a toda la tripulación y eso era lo último que quería. Más bien, le sorprendió que el segundo al mando no saliera de los brazos de Morfeo, parece que toda esa cantidad de sake que lo había visto tomar le estaba haciendo bastante efecto.

—Lo siento, Torao —susurró reprimiendo un shishishi—. Es que jamás pensé que tuvieras hambre tan de noche... Y más, ¡qué hayas robado en la cocina de Sanji sin que él se diera cuenta. Definitivamente, eres mi héroe! —lo vio con admiración, cosa que hizo sentir incómodo al aludido.

De hecho, el Cirujano de la Muerte sabía con horror que la convivencia con los piratas del Sombrero de Paja cada día le estaba afectando más y la prueba de ello, era el paquete que atesoraba entre sus manos tatuadas. Suspiró con letargo, después de todo, era humano y tenía derecho a tener sus caprichos nocturnos como cualquiera, ¿no es así?

—Como sea, ya que te mostré lo que tengo, ya puedes... tú sabes, dejarme solo —le recordó.

El resultado de esas palabras fue que el joven Monkey D. Luffy cambiara su expresión risueña a una desdichada. El moreno de gorro manchado enarcó una ceja ante esa variación de humor.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso, no fue ese el trato que hiciste conmigo?

El chico asintió cabizbajo como niño castigado.

—Tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de opinión… —admitió el menor en voz baja haciendo que a Law levantara una ceja "así que en verdad nunca planeó cumplir con el trato después de todo".

Sin embargo, dejó de lado su reciente molestio para fijarse en el joven moreno. Se veía tan tierno e infantil ante los ojos del doctor, tanto que le provocaba consolarlo y pues... pero, ¡qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza! Reprimió todo aquellos pensamientos indecorosos como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se habían embarcado desde Punk Hazzard a Dressrosa. Si hubiese cedido ante los mismos, sabría Dios que no hubiese hecho con el pirata sombrero de paja.

—Pero... —el joven volvió a llamar su atención—. Es que me provocó también...—soltó con ojos suplicantes

Había un desacuerdo.

—No me gusta compartir —le explicó sincero el cirujano.

—¡Oh vamos, Torao! —intentó convencerlo—. ¡Solo un poquito!

—No. Tú no conoces la definición ni los límites de "poquito"

—Es en serio. Incluso compartiré un poco de mi carne contigo la próxima vez —prometió Luffy sin darse cuenta que Trafalgar malpensó divertido un poco la parte de la carne—. Pero, ¡Sanji no me dio a probar ese dulce y me quedé con las ganas de conocer a qué sabía!

Buen punto, el cocinero solo había preparados postres para sus damiselas con el exquisito manjar. Igual, Law se quedó pensando un poco y de repente algo maquiavélico se le vino a la cabeza haciendo que sonriera malicioso ante la idea.

—Está bien —cedió—, pero para eso, deberás aceptar que... —buscó la palabra màs precisa —... Juguemos un poco.

Luffy no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la propuesta de Law. No era común que el médico se prestara a esas cosas, y le gustaba que quisiera compartir el manjar y jugar con él.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió emocionado soltando carcajadas shishishi.

Ante la respuesta y al menor tiempo posible el doctor invocó su room y los transportó a un lugar un poco más privado: el acuario. En ese momento, que todos los mugiwaras estaban dormidos, incluso el vigía del barco (el cual no debería claro estaba) era el sitio perfecto para escaparse.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Law se sacó el abrigo con el dulce en la mano. Luffy lo vio expectante, observando cada una de sus acciones. El doctor acercó el paquete al cuello del menor y echó un poco del frío dulce en el cuello de este, acto seguido lamió con lentitud la zona haciendo que el mugiwara sintiese cosquillitas que lo hizo reír un poco y sentir también un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Como no vio muestra de rechazo alguno, Trafalgar continuó con su juego, tomó más de aquel dulce y lo volvió a echar pero, esta vez, en el otro lado del cuello y luego en la mejilla, inmediatamente, volvió a pasar su lengua por la zona endulzada disfrutando del sabor de la piel con el caramelo. ¡Si el mugiwara supiera cuánto no se controlaba para no lanzársele encima y comérselo entero!

Luffy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago aparecía conforme sentía el contacto del antiguo subordinado de Doflamingo y ni que hablar de un ardor en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Tomó la mano de Law que estaba desocupada luego que este acabó de comer el dulce que estaba en su mejilla, obteniendo toda la atención del moreno mayor.

—Yo también quiero probar.

Trafalgar sonrió para sí al escuchar el pedido del pequeño.

—Como gustes, mugiwara-ya —habló divertido el hombre ojeroso entregándole el paquete de manjar, en una acción que sería el preámbulo a un interesante juego entre los dos.

—Sabes Torao… —susurró el moreno entre jadeos.

—¿Qué sucede, Mugiwara-ya?

—Deberíamos jugar así más seguido...

El cirujano no respondió nada, solo gesticuló una sonrisa torcida que era sinónimo de que estaba de acuerdo con el otro supernova.

Quién lo diría, ahora uno de los vicios de Trafalgar Law había adquirido otro significado.

**FIN**

¿Un tomatazo?

Ya saben por dónde enviarlo, hagan click en review y me hacen saber sus opiniones.

Saludos :D


End file.
